Revoltution Rock
by TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen
Summary: Revolution Rock is a song, but it's about dancing. A fic based on that song would be "Les Amis danced. Oh, how they danced" This fic is "A Week with the Mizzies" back from the dead.
1. The makeshift Barricde

A/N: I'm baaaaaack!!!!!!!!!! Last night I dreamt of plot bunnies, and large red flags.

"VIVE LA REPUBLIQUE!" Kat shouted. "Wait, Melanie!" Kat called after her friend. "Do you have a red tablecloth," Kat twitched. "Or something else that's red?"

"I'll check," Melanie told her, and ran inside her house. Kat jumped of the make-shift barricade (made from plastic slides, playhouses, and see-saws).

"We have enough balloons, 'Zelma?" She asked Caroline who was bending over a hose, filling up water balloons.

"We filled up all the one's we've got 'Ponine,"Caroline informed her..

"Yay!" Cried Kat jumping up and down. "But if we run out," she told Caroline. "It's your fault for throwing them all at me." Melanie re-entered the yard with a red t-shirt.

"Here," said Melanie, throwing the shirt to Kat.

"Thanks!" Called Kat. Kat thought for a second. The short needed something. Kat picked up a stick lying on the ground and slung the shirt around it. The stick now had red food dye on it from Kat's hand.

"Ok," said Melanie who was now on the other side of the barricade. "The law gets more then the rebels, because they're the law."

"The law get's everything," Kat whined to Caroline.

"That's because they are the law," Caroline told her. Melanie gave each side their water balloons.

"FIRE!" Yelled Kat, who already had a balloon in her hand. In one minute the revolutionaries had run out of balloons. Caroline had an idea. She ran over to the other side of the barricade, and began robbing the law of their balloons.

"VIVE LA REPUBLIQUE!" Cried Kat, waving the red shirt and dodging Mya's balloon. She caught sight of Caroline. "'Zelma!" She laughed. "It's Gav's job to collect ammunition!" But soon they found that niether side had any balloons left. Kat saw Emma, Caroline, and Melanie hovering around the hose. She jumped off the barricade to go join them

"What'cha doin'? She asked them.

"We have a hose," Caroline informed her. They also had pots, and buckets. Kat sighed and regained her place at the top of the barricade.

"VIVE LA REPUBLIQUE!" she shouted again.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" Marion asked her. Kat grinned and shook her head.

"No," she answered simply. Soon the other three revolutionaries dumped water on the heads of the law. Kat fell back laughing. Meanwhile, Emma had refilled a bucket and was walking over to Kat.

"Hey, Kat!" Kat turned at Emma's voice. Emma dumped the whole bucket on Kat's head.

"NOOOOOOO!" Screamed Kat as she fell off the barricade. The wet red t-shirt fell off her and landed on top of her. "I feel like Enjy," came Kat's muffled voice from under the t-shirt.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Emma asked.

"Oh, right," said Kat, as if she had just remembered that. "And I didn't even get to sing 'A Little Fall of Rain,'" Kat said to herself.

"Marius is mine!" Emma grinned as she walked away.

"I've been murdered by Cosette," muttered Kat.


	2. Les Amis

"VIVE LA REPUBLIQUE!" Enjolras stuck his head out the window at the sound of this cry.

"Combeferre!" he shouted. "There are other revolutionaries around!" Enjolras looked as happy as though he had discovered life on a distant planet.

"They better have alcohol," muttered a slightly sober Grantiare.

"That's the last thing we should worry about," Combeferre told him.

"What should we worry about?" Grantiare asked him.

"Maybe surviving. You know food, water, etc. etc."

"Shut your philosophical pie-hole!"

"Silence you stupid drunk!"

"Wine-Cast, Combeferre!" Enjolras silenced the two.

"Enjolras?"

"Yes Pontmercy?" asked a very irked Enjolras.

"I miss Cosette," complained Marius.

"Mon Dieu, we could _die_, Pontmercy," cried an exasperated Enjolras "And all you can think of is that stupid girl!" An creepy silence filled the old abandoned house Les Amis de l'ABC were staying in.

"This dust can't be good for my condition," said Joly, breaking the silence.

"Why is that?" asked Courfeyrac.

"I'm allergic to dust!"

"AGH!"

"Enjolras?" asked a concerned Combeferre. Enjolras was massaging his throbbing forehead.

"I cannot stand you people anymore!" screamed Enjolras. e tuned around to lookout the window.

"You're mean," complained Grantiare.

"My heart is breaking, Wine-Cast," said Enjolras with a hint of sarcasm. Grantiare frowned.

"What're you doing?" Courfeyrac asked Jean Prouvaire.

"Writing poetry," the poet answered simply.

"Can you write me on to send to my mistresses?" asked Courfeyrac.

"Sure," Jehan said. "But I don't think I could write 42 poems before we die a terrible death." Courfeyrac growled at Jehan who only grinned .

"I've lost count again! Will you all be quiet?"

"Count of what?" Combeferre asked Feuilly.

"The ceiling tiles," Feuilly answered, pointing up at the ceiling.

"Or lack there of," chuckled Courfeyrac. He was right. They had either fallen off, or were currently in the process of falling off. They had originally been a pretty pure white, but now they were an ugly, puke-green color.

"You weren't hit by one," said Grantiare rubbing his still throbbing head. The day they got there, the welcome he received was a falling tile on his head.

"I'm bored," complained Joly.

"Then entertain yourself," Feuilly (who had given up on the ceiling tiles) told him.

"I think we should investigate the cry," Enjolras told them.

"What cry?" asked Grantiare, who had honestly forgotten.

"'VIVE LA REPUBLIQUE' Remember?" Enjolras reminded him.

"Oh right," said Grantiare.

"So shall we go?" Enjolras asked them.

"It sounded like a girl. And girls are only good for one thing right?" Courfeyrac said.

"Fine! I'll go!" Enjolras screamed, walking out the door.

"Poor Apollo," muttered Grantiare. One by one the rest of Les Amis walked out the door and joined him. The headed down the street to where they first heard the scream.

A/N: Newsflash: Popularity for Courfeyrac is down for female fanfic readers. That was basically all dialogue. Wow.


	3. Les Amis meet Melanie

The next day Melanie was home alone. Her parents had gone out to the grocery store. She was sitting upstairs writing fanfics. A/N: How am I supposed tp know what she does? She heard a knock on the door. She ran downstairs and looked out the window on top of the door. She saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. She wasn't expecting anyone, but she opened the door anyway.

"Hello," greeted Enjolras. Melanie said nothing.

"Do you speak French?" asked Combeferre.

"You're.......You're........" Melanie stammered.

"We're what" asked Courfeyrac impatiently.

"You're LES AMIS DE L'ABC!" Melanie managed.

"Yes......." said a startled Joly.

"How do you know?" questioned Fueilly. "And do you have any ceiling tiles?"

"Yes," Melanie told him. "Why do you want to know?"

"He's taken up counting them," Jehan told her.

"Ok......."

"Look, are you going to let us in, or are we going to have to stand on your porch all day?" Asked Grantiare. Melanie's porch was small. It could barely fit the eight boys.

"Oh, sure." Melanie led them into the living room, where they sat on her sofas. The room was still a mess from the previous night. "Where are the rest of Les Amis? What are you doing here? How the hell did you get here? Why do you speak English?" Every question she wanted to ask them leaked out at once.

"So many questions. Which one to answer first?" Enjolras pondered.

"How about answering them in the same order she asked them?" suggested Combeferre.

"I want to answer!" said Marius.

"Go ahead," Enjolras sighed leaning his head against the sofa.

"Ok. What were the questions again?"

"Oy vey," muttered Enjolras and Melanie simultaneously, reminding Melanie of Kat and Caroline.

"Why don't I answer?" suggested Combeferre.

"Be my guest," said Enjolras.

"Alright. The rest of us are back at the café. I have no clue why we're here. I think we got here through a rip in the time-space continuum," he paused and looked very pleased with himself.

"Big words......." noted Marius.

Combeferre nodded and continued "I thought we were speaking French."

"No, you're speaking English," Melanie assured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Look! I've spoken English for about 12 years, I know what it sounds like!" There was an awkward silence.

"I"m beginning to like her," Enjolras stated. Melanie looked extremely pleased with herself.

"I guess our language changed when we fell through the hole in space-time continuous thingy," said Marius.

"A rip in the time-space continuum," Combeferre corrected. "Besides that I think you're right."

"There's a sentence I never thought I'd here," said Melanie, amazed.

"What?" asked Joly.

"'Marius is right.' "

"Same here," muttered all of Les Amis.

"Why are you eight here? Why didn't you bring Eponine, or Cosette, OR VALJEAN????? " asked Melanie. "Or maybe the rest of Les Amis." she suggested.

"Because." Grantiare stated.

"Because why?"

"Does it look like I know?"

"Not really."

"Then why are you asking me?"

"I don't know!"

"I remember what happened," Feuilly said. "We heard a noise, and Joly went to investigate. We heard Joly scream, then Combeferre, Enjolras, Grantiare, Marius, Courfeyrac, Jehan, and I went to investigate. Then we fell through a wall, and ended up in an old abandoned building. Then a ceiling tile fell on Grantiare."

A/N: This is weird. I'm typing 'Revolution Rock' while listening to 'Revolution Rock'. I"m scared.


	4. Les Amis interveiw Melanie

"Where are we?" asked Jehan.

"Who are you?" asked Courfeyrac.

"Where's Cosette?" asked Marius.

"Where's the alcohol?" asked Grantiare. Another awkward silence followed that question.

"Ok......" said Melanie.

"We have more questions," Enjolras told her. "Can we get back to France?"

"Does my tongue look weird to you?" asked Joly.

"How do you know who we are?" Combeferre asked. Suddenly all of Les Amis fell silent. None of them had thought about that.

"Yes. How do you?" Enjolras demanded.

"Answer all our questions!" demanded Feuilly.

"Let's see.......You're in the United States of America......."

"America?" asked Enjolras. That's across the Atlantic! Wow. Is it really this different?"he asked observing his surroundings.

"It's 2004."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So, My name is Melanie, Sirius, Frodo, Jean Valjean............."

"Wait. He's Cosette's dad," Marius told them.

"You're confused. Poor Marius. Just call me Melanie." She turned to Marius. "Cosette is most likely back at Rue Plumet in 1832 with Valjean." she turned to Grantiare. "I don't know where the alcohol is. There is a liquor store up the street." Grantiare got up, but Enjolras caught the back of his shirt and pulled him back down. "I have no clue if you can get back to France." She turned to Joly. "Your tongue looks fine."

"What about my question?" asked Combeferre.

"And that was?" asked Melanie, pretending that she forgot it.

"How do you know who we are?"

Melanie let out a long breath of air. "In my world, the one you're in right now, there are books....."

"There are books where we come from also," Combeferre informed her.

"I know. In the past, the 1800's to be exact, there was a man named Victor Hugo. He wrote a book about the Student Uprisings of 1832."

"1832? But that's when- " Exclaimed Enjolras.

"I know. Let me finish. He also wrote many other books, but the one you should be interested in is called _Les Miserables._ That was the one about the student uprisings. You were all characters in that book." More awkward silence. "Then it was made into a musical and- "

"Shut up!" Enjolras ordered.

"You can't talk to me that way!" Melanie told her. Enjolras stared at her.

"And why not?" Melanie fell silent.

"It's like something out of a show that will be in the future (or I guess right now) that will be really creepy, and hosted by Rod Serling." Said Marius.

"Will this show also be about twilight, zones, and appear on a small electronic square?" asked Courfeyrac sarcastically.

"Yes. Why?"

"Marius is a seer! RUN!" Melanie cried. Les Amis stared at her. "Never mind......."she muttered.

"So we're stuck in the 21st century, without a way to get back, and we're just fictional characters written by a guy called Victor Hugo?" asked Grantiare.

"Yes. Is that alright?" Melanie said.

" Just wanted to make sure I had everything right."

"You do."

"What are we going to do?" Combeferre asked. All heads snapped in Enjolras' direction.

"Don't look at me!" he exclaimed. "I can plan revolutions, but this Victor Hugo guy never made me able to make a rip in the time-space continuum!"

"I guess I could just keep you up in my attic."

A/N: Now I want to watch Twilight Zone episodes. The next chapter shall include the return of Pete!


	5. Les Amis piss Melanie off

So, Melanie kept Les Amis a secret from her amis. Soon school started up again, and she was faced with a predicament. Could she trust Les Amis to stay home by themselves? One day she gathered all Les Amis together.

"Can I trust you all to stay home by yourselves?" she asked them.

"Yes! Most defiantly! We can be trusted! Don't worry!" said Enjolras. Over the past few weeks he had discovered the joy of coffee.

"He should try decaf," Joly suggested.

"Down with caffeine! Up with alcohol!" cried Grantiare.

"Caffeine!" argued Enjolras.

"Alcohol!"

"Caffeine!"

"Alcohol!"

"CAFFEINE!"

"ALCOHOL!"

"CAFFEINE!"

"ALCOHOL!"

"OK!" Melanie interrupted. "I don't care what drink is better! I'm hiring someone to look after you while I'm gone!" Melanie went up into her attic. Combeferre crashed into a nearby chair, Enjolras took a sip of coffee, Grantiare took a gulp of wine, Marius sighed and muttered some thing that sounded like 'Cosette', Joly sneezed, Courfeyrac leaned against the wall and stared at the stairs leading to the attic, Jehan muttered a sonnet under his breath, Fueilly counted ceiling tiles.

**Kat's POV**

Kat sighed and looked up into the sun. She took off her skull and crossbones bandanna and wiped her brow. Maybe long pants, and a black t-shirt weren't the best things to wear in 90 degree weather. She took the CD player out of her pocket. She pressed the play button.

"Let others rise and take out place until the earth is freeeeeeee!" sang Anthony Warlow. She sighed and started the lawn mower. She wondered why Melanie hadn't updated her fanfics lately.

**Melanie's POV**

Melanie came back down from the attic. She was not alone.

"Who the hell are they?" asked Courfeyrac, pointing at the two shimmering, transparent bodies standing next to her.

"This is Marius, and this is Guenevere."

"And what are they?" asked Combeferre.

"Ghosty-Gloamglozer-things," she said simply.

"We can take any form you like," said Guenevere in a seductive voice gliding over to Courfeyrac.

"Can you?"asked Courfeyrac who then fell into a day-dream.

"Certainly" Marius said. He glided over to the center of the room, and took the from of a bon-fire.

"FIRE!" cried Grantiare, Enjolras, and Feuilly. They sat in front of Marius the fire and stared at him in awe. Marius' head appeared in the fire.

"That's what we Gloamglozers do best."

"I'm confused," said Marius (the human)

"And this is supposed to surprise us?" asked Combeferre.

"No. But, am _I_ Marius, or is _he_ Marius?" Marius the human asked pointing at Marius the Gloamglozer.

"Let's call you Marius, and him Gloamy-poo," suggested Grantiare. 'Gloamy-poo' had turned into his normal form releasing Grantiare, Enjorlas, and Feuilly from their entrancement.

"Why don't we call Marius the human Pontmercy, and Marius the Gloamglozer Marius," said Melanie.

"I like my name!" said Pontmercy.

"To bad." Melanie looked around the room. "Hey, where's Courfeyrac?" He and Guenevere had disappeared from the room. Melanie went into her room.

"What are you doing?" She screamed. Courfeyrac was sitting at her computer, with Guenevere. Guenevere was gladly showing him how to erase all of Melanie's files.

"That's it!" she dragged Courfeyrac into the hallway.

"I am sick and tired of you all!" she screamed.

"You sound like Enjolras did when we were stuck in that building," Pontmercy noted.

" I don't care! I am dumping you all with someone else!"

"Who?" challenged Combeferre.

"My friend" Melanie answered.

"Who?"

"Kat."

A/N: Yay! It's becoming more "A week with the Mizzies"-ish


	6. Les Amis meet Kat

"There's a grief that can't be spoken," sang Michael Ball on Kat's CD player.

"There's a pain goes on and on," she took a sip of Mountain Dew. "Empty chairs at empty tables. Now my friends are dead and gone." A car pulled up that looked suspiciously like Melanie's. Kat wasn't surprised though. Random cars were always pulling up in the space in front of her house, because her family didn't use it. Melanie got out of the car.

"Melanie?" Kat said, amazed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I have a present for you," Melanie told her.

"Oh! A present!" Kat was excited.

"Eight presents."

"Eight!" Kat was surprised. "What's the occasion?" Melanie wouldn't give her eight presents without a reason.

"They were getting on my nerves."

"The presents were annoying you?" Melanie opened the back door.

"May I introduce Marius, Enjolras, Grantiare, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Joly, Jean Prouvaire, and Fueilly?"

Kat blinked a few times as Les Amis got out of Melanie's car.

"Kat?"

"Why......." Kat found her voice. "Why........Why......."

"Here we go again," muttered Combeferre.

"Why the hell are you getting rid of Les Amis de l'ABC?" Kat was astonished. If she had Les Amis de l'ABC, she wouldn't give them away. She might sell them, but she wouldn't give them away.

"They were annoying me," Melanie answered.

"So I can have them?"

"Yes."

"They're the real Les Amis? I'm not dreaming?" she pinched herself. "No I'm not. Wow. Les Amis? Wow."

"What're you drinking?" Grantiare asked her.

Kat looked at the bottle of Mountain Dew. "Mountain Dew," she told him.

"It looks like absinthe," he told her.

"They're your problem now," Melanie told Kat. She got into the car and drove away.

"I don't remember Melanie being able to drive. What the hell! I've got Les Amis," Kat did a victory dance.

"Can I have some?" Enjolras asked.

"Some what?"

"Mountain Dew."

"Me too!" Grantiare cried.

"Anyone else?" Kat asked. The other Amis shook their heads. "Ok." She darted inside. Les Amis followed her. They sat down on Kat's sofa.

"AHHHHHH!" Joly screamed. Kat returned from the kitchen with two bottles of Mountain Dew.

"Joly, why are you screaming?" she asked him.

"DOG HAIR!" He presented her with a chunk of brown fur.

"Actually it's Louisiana Swamp Monster hair." She told him throwing the Mountain Dew bottles to Grantiare and Enjolras. Grantiare's exploded on him. Kat pointed and laughed. "Let's all point at Grantiare and laugh!" she pointed at Grantiare. Les Amis followed.

"You're mean," Grantiare pouted.

"Mine didn't exploded," complained Enjolras. "Is it broken?"

Kat laughed harder. "It's not supposed to explode!"

"Does that mean Grantiare's is broken?"

"Yes."

Enjolras pointed at Grantiare and laughed.

"Who's Louise C. Ana?" Marius asked.

Kat laughed harder. "Louie.......Louisiana.......is a........a state," she managed.

"Ooooooooooh." Marius thought. "Why does it get it's own Swamp Monster?"

"Because Honey Island's cursed." Kat shrugged. "Actually it's a French Werewolf."

"Is your house in Louisiana?" Marius asked.

"I wish," said Kat. "Unfortunately we're in Maryland. Home of cold winters and dry summers."

"You don't like it here do you?" Marius said.

"How did you know?" Kat asked. Marius shrugged.

"Why do you have a Louisiana Swamp Monster in your house if you're in Maryland?" Marius was confused.

"I stole him," Kat confessed.

"Where does it live?" asked Joly. "I might be allergic to it."

"He's called Pete." Les Amis blinked a couple times. "He lives in the attic."

"Is he like Guenevere?" asked a hopeful Courfeyrac.

"No," Kat told him. "He doesn't like strangers, so if you go into the attic, be prepared to suffer a horrific death."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Horrific death," Fueilly committed that term to memory.

"It's to quiet," Kat said. She didn't like silence. "Let's put on some music"

A/N: This chapter has been brought to you by: Mountain Dew!


	7. Les Amis are frightened of Kat

"What kind of music?" Combeferre asked. He was seriously frightened of the girl.

"You shall see," said Kat with a wicked look on her face. "So what did you do to Elvis?" asked Kat rooting through her CDs.

"Elvis?" asked Fueilly.

"Valjean?"

"Cosette's father? I.......I didn't do it!" Marius his under the chair.

"No. Melanie."

"Why didn't you say that?" asked Combeferre.

"Because it's fun to confuse you," chuckled Kat. "So what did you do?"

"I erased stuff," Courfeyrac said.

"You erased stuff?" Kat was confused. Melanie kicked Les Amis out for erasing stuff?

"I dunno!" Courfeyrac was equally confused. "It was Guenevere. She told me that........that......um........"

"That?"

"That Melanie spends to much time writing fanfics and it would be funny to erase stuff. I think....... DON'T HURT ME!" Like the rest of Les Amis, Courfeyrac was frightened of Kat.

"You erased her computer files."

"That's it! Don't kill me."

"I wouldn't kill you 'Freyrac!"

"Oh, good......." Courfeyrac wasn't sure if he believed her or not.

"Ah!" Kat pulled out a CD from the pile. "You have a choice."

"I choose life!" cried Courfeyrac.

"Why does he think I'm going to kill him?" Kat asked the other Amis.

"To be honest," Combeferre told her. "You frighten us."

"What are you talking about?" cried Grantiare.

"Yeah, she gave us the gift of the Dew of the Mountain." Enjolras said.

"Mountain Dew. Close enough," Kat grinned. Enjolras and Grantiare fell to their knees and worshiped her.

"I feel pretty......." Kat sang to herself. "Ok. Your choices. You live during any of them, so don't worry. Don't you fret......." she hummed 'A Little Fall of Rain'

"That song sounds familiar," Marius told her.

"It should," Kat went to the pile. "Either 'Black 47: Home of the Brave' 'The Clash: Singles' 'The Clash: London Calling' 'The Doors: Waiting for the Sun' or," Kat got a demonic grin " 'Les Miserables' "

"Les Miserables?" asked Fueilly.

"It sounds oddly familiar," noted Marius.

"Who votes for 'Black 47'?" Enjolras and Courfeyrac's hands shot up. "'Clash: Singles'? No one? Ok. 'London Calling'?" Marius and Feuilly's hands shot up. "Alright. 'Doors'?" Combeferre, and Jehan raised their hand. "This is un-exciting. 'Les Miz'?"

"Les Miz?" Grantiare was confused.

"'Les Miserables'?" Joly and Grantiare's hands. "Two for all. Interesting. Then I shall break the tie!" Kat announced. Les Amis looked frightened. "And I choose........" Dramatic pause. "ALL OF THEM!"

"How do we listen to all of them?" questioned Enjolras.

"You shall see," Kat told them. Les Amis were very frightened now.

A/N: It's hard to refer to myself in the 3rd person. It's fun too!


	8. Les Amis listen to music

"It's not possible!" Combeferre was very confused.

"He's right," confirmed Jehan. "You can't listen to all five CDs!"

"What is a CD?" Marius asked.

"It's something shiny," Fueilly told him. "And it's circular and it plays music."

"Melanie was listening to them!"

"Right," said Kat. "Now on Black 47 we're listening to 'Road to Ruin' 'Blood Wedding' and 'Born to be Free'. On Clash: Singles we're listening to 'I Fought the Law' 'This is Radio Clash' and 'Know your Rights'. On Waiting for the sun we're listening to 'Not to Touch the Earth' 'Yes, the River knows' and 'Five to One'. On-"

"I have a question," Courfeyrac informed Kat. "Why do you have to tell us what we're listening to?"

"So my fanfic writing self won't get confused," Kat told him. She waved at the ceiling. "She gets confused easily. Anyway, On London Calling we're listening to 'London Calling' 'Death or Glory' and 'Revolution Rock'."

"Revolution Rock sounds familiar," Enjolras said. Les Amis nodded their heads.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kat blanched. "Bad Sanity Stealing Penguin Queen," she muttered. "Bad!" she regained herself. "And on Les Miserables we'll listen to 'What Have I Done?' 'I Dreamed a Dream' 'Lovely Ladies'......for Quinn and Caroline. 'Confrontation' 'Master of the House' 'The Thenardier Waltz of Treachery' 'Look Down' 'Stars' for Lizzy 'Red and Black' 'Do you hear the people sing'. This is fun! 'Plumet Attack' 'One Day More' 'On My Own' of course! 'Little People' for Sophie 'A Little Fall of Rain'" Kat let out a loud fake sob. "'Drink with me' 'Dog Eat Dog' 'Javert's Suicide' 'Turning' 'Empty Chairs at Empty Tables' 'Beggars at the Feast' and 'Finale'"

"Is your fanfic writing self that confused?" Courfeyrac asked.

"She's disturbed," Kat assured him. "In fact it's because of her that- Never mind........Any way, Black 47 first!" she put the CD into the CD player and pressed the 'play' button.

Les Amis listened.

"Road to Ruin sounds oddly familiar," noted Courfeyrac.

"Yeah," agreed Enjolras. "Like I"ve heard it before......." he thought. "I followed you like Jesus Christ run down the road to ruin," he sang. "Kat why does this sound familiar?"

"Fanfic writing self," she muttered. "I'll get out of here someday!" she screamed at the ceiling. "And when I do, I'll get your conscience and sanity back from that trip to Jamaica! Then we'll.......I don't know what we'll do after that! But........"she discovered Les Amis were all staring at her. "Heheheh.......Um......" she buried her head in _Dracula_ and said nothing else.

"Blood Wedding sounds familiar too........"

After 'Born to be Free', and after making Enjolras get down off the dining room table, Kat switched CDs. She jumped up on the sofa.

"Breaking rocks in the hot sun! I fought the law and the law won! I needed money 'cause I had none. I fought the law and the law won!" she screamed. I wouldn't call it singing, it was screaming. "Sorry," she apologized. She sat down on the sofa. Grantiare sat next to her. She scouted to the other side of the sofa.

"Are you sure this isn't absinthe?" Grantiare asked, gesturing to the Mountain Dew.

"Yes."

"It makes people act like they just drank absinthe so......"

"It's soda, Grantiare. Not alcohol, soda."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"I am the lizard king, I can do anything." said Kat and Jim Morrison in unison.

"Of course you are," said a very confused Joly.

"Do you have any ceiling tiles?" asked Fueilly.

"Yes," Kat answered. "In my bedroom. I'm leaving but I need a little time," she sang. "I promised I would drown myself in misticated wine."

"Yay!" Grantiare applauded. "What?" Kat was looking at him like he was insane (not saying he wasn't).

"You don't seem like the kind of person that would yell 'Yay'" Grantiare shrugged.

"They've got the guns but we've got the numbers!" sang Enjolras.

"We're gonna win! Yeah, we're taken over!" sang both Kat and Enjolras.

"I didn't know you knew The Doors," said Kat.

"Your fanfic writing self told me to sing it," Enjolras answered. "Just like she told me to drink my first glass of coffee." Kat mouthed 'Thank you' to the ceiling.

"So who are you?" asked Combeferre.

"I'm an image of Kat Kaplan in her brain. I'm the only thing that lives here, I'm in charge of her weird imagination."

"So what do we call you?"asked Marius. "An imaginary image of Kat Kaplan is too long. I'll get confused!"

"Call me Kat, or Eponine, or Eninope"

"You're not Eponine!" accused Marius.

"I could be!" Kat closed her eyes, stuck out her tongue and became Eponine. She closed her eyes, stuck out her tongue again and went back to being Kat.

"You frighten me," Jehan informed her.

"Thank you."

"Revolution rock! I am in a state of shock!" sang Joe Strummer on the CD player.

A/N: That was fun. ALL HAIL THE LIZARD KING! Next chapter involves more stuff from "A week with the Mizzies" My imagination is evil. But it waved to me! Hi!


	9. Les Amis ummmmmmm do stuff

"Were are we to live?" asked Enjolras.

"An excellent question," Kat told him. "You shall be living in my attic."

"What is it with you people and attics?" asked Combeferre.

"Doesn't the Werewolf named Pete live up there?" Joly inquired.

"Yes," answered Kat.

"I thought you weren't going to kill us!" exclaimed Courfeyrac.

"Death? What?" Feuilly emerged from the next room. "You have 97 ceiling tiles in your room, Kat."

"Thank you," said Courfeyrac irritably. "If you don't mind, I'm trying to get us all not killed!"

"That's impossible," Kat told him. "You're destined to die anyhoo."

"See!" exclaimed Courfeyrac. "I was right! She does want us dead!"

"But she loves us," argued Marius.

"How do you know this?"

"She told me."

"And you believe everything you're told?"

"Yes."

"Stupid-head."

"Grantiare?"

"Yes?"

"What's a stupid-head?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes. That's why I asked!"

"That's part of your evil scheme! Isn't it? You're going to turn us all into stupid-heads!"

"Courfeyrac I don't want you to die! You just kinda..........die."

"And you expect us to believe that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because the all knowing, all powerful Inspector Denning said so."

"OWOWOWOWOW!" cried Enjolras, London Calling style.

"London Calling..........." Began Kat.

"Shut-up!"

"You can't tell me to shut-up!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the all knowing, all powerful Kat."

"Yeah? Well I"m the all knowing, all powerful R."

"But you're Marius."

"So?"

"CAPITAL R IS MY NAME!" bellowed Grantiare.

"Yes sir........" said Marius meekly.

"Ok," Kat ventured. "Pete won't eat you, you won't die, but you are going to school with me tomorrow."

"All of us?" questioned Jehan.

"No. I dislike my teachers, but not that much. On Monday I shall take Marius. On Tuesday I'll take Jehan. On Wednesday I'll take Enjolras. On Thursday I'll take Grantiare. And on Friday I'll take Feuilly."

"What about us?" asked Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Joly.

"Courfeyrac, I"m not taking you because you'll go on all day about how I want to kill you. Joly, because I don't want to have you disinfecting every doorknob touched by other people. And Combeferre, I think I can trust you to stay here and make sure the other Amis don't kill themselves. Ok? Everyone good? If not, that sucks. Good night."

A/N: I amuse myself. Read my new stories, "Mizzie Olympics" and "Inspector Javert, Baton Rouge Police Force"


	10. Kat's Errand

A/N: I love this chapter!

Kat woke up that morning to find her bedroom door stuck. She eventually broke it down using a large wooden box. She found her tables, chairs, bookcases, wardrobes etc. piled up outside her room.

"Noooooo the laaaaaaaaaaaw!" screamed Enjolras running away.

"Didn't I tell you all to give him decaf?" asked Kat.

"Yes," answered the guilty Amis.

"And did you?"

"No." Les Amis chorused back at her.

"And what does this teach us?"

"To give Enjy-poo decaf." What startled Kat was not that they called him Enjy-poo, but that they all said it in unison.

"Marius," said Kat. Marius twitched.

"Yes?"

"Get ready to go to school."

"How do I do that?"

"Take a shower, get dressed, eat."

"Gotcha!" said Marius, and he skipped away into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later both Kat and Marius were ready to go to school.

"Bye!" grinned Kat, pulling Marius out the door by his hair.

"Enjy-poo! Save me!" screamed Marius. Kat pulled harder, removing a couple strands of hair. Kat grinned maliciously and ran down the street. Marius followed. Soon they found themselves on the doorstep of Kat's friend, Caroline.

"Who's this?" asked Caroline, referring to Marius.

"Marius Pontmercy."

""Hmm?" Marius wasn't paying attention.

"I see. Have you been playing with the time-space continuum again?" Caroline asked Kat.

"Yes," she admitted.

"You didn't kill anyone?"

"No," Kat shook her head.

"Wow. Last time you killed William Shakespeare." Marius looked at Kat sideways.

"It was for his birthday party!" Kat exclaimed. "I don't want to talk about it," she crossed her arms in front of her chest. They reached the school and went into the cafeteria.

"Is that Marius?" asked Lizzy.

"Yes," Kat grinned.

"You didn't kill anyone this time?" asked Sara. "Did you?"

"You still haven't forgiven me for that Shakespeare thing, have you?" Sara shook her head. "It was an honest mistake! It could've happened to anyone! I wanted him to be at Caroline's birthday party. It was his birthday too!"

"I need a drink of water," Marius said, getting up and going into the hallway. Kat followed him. Marius bumped into Lily Eney. "I didn't see you there," he told her. "Forgive me." Kat got a drink from the water fountain. "Kat, who was that girl?" he asked. Kat grinned.

"Some bourgeois, a two-a-penny thing," she answered.

"Kat," said Marius. "Find her for me."

"What would you give me?"

"Anything!"

"Got you all excited now, but God knows what you see in her. Ain't you all delighted now," Kat smiled. Marius offered her money. "No, I don't your money, sir."

"Kat! Do this for me.....Discover where she lives. Kat! I'm lost until she's found." Marius ran off to Kat's home room.

"See I told you do," Kat shouted after him. "There's a lot of things I know." Kat smiled. "Kat. She knows her way around."

A/N: Why does Marius love Lily? Why is he making a fool of himself over a girl? He should be making a fool of himself over Eponine.


	11. Marius at school

A/N: It's been a while since I updated because I've been putting other stories up. Sorry. When we last left Marius, her had followed Kat's friends to homeroom....

Kat went up the stairs and to her locker. Marius was talking to Dhrana, who was trying to open Kat's lock, Bill, and Emma.

"Kat!" called Marius as she came to the lockers. "Is it alright if she opens your lock?"

"Can I stop her?" asked Kat.

"No," answered Dhrana.

"Then she can."

Dhrana tried, and failed. Kat pointed at her and laughed. Marius didn't see what was so funny.

"Did you find out where that girl lives yet?" he asked Kat.

"You mean Lily?" she asked.

"Lily...The most beautiful sound I ever heard. All the beautiful sounds of the world in a single word. Lily! I just met a girl named Lily! And suddenly I've found how wonderful a sound can be! Lily! Say it loud and there's music playing.... say it soft, and it's almost like praying. Lily.... I'll never stop saying Lily. The most beautiful sound I ever heard...Lily," sang Marius.

"Yeah," Bill was frightened. "And you just met her five minutes ago. What about Cosette?"

"Cosette, Cosshmet," said Marius. "I've got Lily."

"Yes," said Emma "But do you have to sing songs from West Side Story about her?"

"Yes," Marius answered, and went into Kat's homeroom. Kat followed him.

After homeroom Kat and Marius went to Science class. Marius found it very boring.

"Kat," he said to her after they left. "Is Lily in any of your classes?"

"No," Kat answered him.

"Damn," muttered Marius as they went into Language Arts. Marius found that boring as well.

"How do you live here?" he asked Kat and Emma.

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure myself," Emma told him.

"Where do we go next?" Marius asked.

"Tech. Ed," Kat told him. Marius made a face. "It's interesting. You'll be able to talk to people."

"Yay," said Marius sarcastically. "Who?"

"Sophie, Sara, Lizzy, and Christina," listed Kat.

"What about Lily?" moped Marius.

Marius stumbled out of Tech. Ed.

"Do not stare at the pretty lights!" Kat ordered him as her walked into a wall. Next was American Past. Marius started kicking Kat under the desk.

"What were you kicking me for?" Kat asked him as they left.

"I was getting annoyed!" Marius told her.

"At what?"

"Ever time her said 'Revolution'," Kat twitched, squealed, and dropped her books. "You twitch, and squeal," he finished.

Marius was also bored in Algebra.

"Numbers scare me," he told Kat as they left. "There are too many of them."

"You stole that from my bedroom door," Kat accused.

Marius was not bored in lunch.

"This table reminds me of ABC," he told Kat and her friends.

"It's been said before," Kat told him.

"Yeah," said Marius. "Andrew could be Enjolras, only minus the Mountain Dew, Kat could be Grantiare," Kat laughed and hiccupped. "My point exactly. Jonathan is like Combeferre."

"Who?" questioned Jonathan.

Marius ignored him. Emma sneezed. "Which makes Emma Joly. And Melanie Prouvaire, and Caroline could be me!"

"And I'll be shunned," said Emily.

"No you can be Courfeyrac."

"Or L'aigle," suggested Kat.

"Do you want to be bald, or be a womanizer?" Melanie asked her.

"I choose shunned," Emily said.

Marius frowned and took a bite of Caroline's cake. Next, Kat had art. Marius wasn't bored there. Marius discovered that he had a gift for art.

"Kat," said Marius as they left. "Can you get me a sketch book?"

"Why?" asked Kat.

"To draw pictures of Lily."

"I hoped you had forgotten about her," said Kat.

"No! Never!"

Next was Spanish. Marius wasn't bored, but he was confused.

"Where do we go next?" asked a tired Marius.

"Home," answered Kat.

"What do we do there?" asked Marius.

"We, go home..." said Kat, hoping the daft boy would get it.

'Oh!" said Marius, finally understanding. "And you find out where Lily is!"

A/N: Marius.....is......very....annoying.......


	12. Fueilly my love!

A/N: Marius is now at home. Marius now loves Lily. Emma now hates Kat. Kat has managed to continue referring to herself in the 3rd person.

"Enjy-poo!" screamed Marius as he entered the house. Kat screamed as well. The house looked like a tornado had hit it. There was a large coffee stain on the rug. The walls were tinted green and smelled like absinthe. The ceiling tiles from her bedroom littered the floor. As she entered the kitchen, she found it overly cleaned, and smelling of lemon cleaning products. She went into the basement where she found empty bottles of absinthe, abandoned mugs of coffee, and Les Amis.

Enjolras was forcing cup after cup of hot coffee down his throat. Grantiare had somehow managed to get some absinthe. By some, I mean about 42 cases. Combeferre, for some unexplained reason, was reading Kat's American Past textbook. Courfeyrac was going through Kat's yearbook, trying to see if there were any girls worth dating. Joly was having a coughing fit. Jean Prouvaire was reading Kat's poetry book. Fueilly was staring at the ceiling, disappointed that there were no tiles to count.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Kat demanded of Les Amis. They all began talking at once.

"Lemme find Lily!" Marius screamed trying to snatch the yearbook from Courfeyrac.

"No way! I was looking at Lauren!" Courfeyrac snatched it back from Marius.

"Lily!"

"Lauren!"

"LILY!"

"LAUREN!"

"CAFFEINE!" screamed Enjolras.

"ALCOHOL!" argued Grantiare.

"CAFFEINE!"

"ALCOHOL!"

"CAFFEINE!"

"ALCOHOL!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Combeferre, who couldn't concentrate on Kat's American Past book. Les Amis fell silent for a moment. Joly coughed. Les Amis continued arguing.

"SHUT UP!" yelled both Combeferre and Jehan. No one paid any attention to them. They took their books upstairs. Fueilly followed to find some ceiling tiles. Kat screamed. If anyone reading this has heard Kat's serious scream, then you've got some idea what the poor Amis heard. They fell silent.

"Thank you," she said. "Now, everyone, sit down and shut up." They did so. Another scream was heard.

"Goddamitt Kat!" yelled Grantiare. "You don't have to scream again!"

"That wasn't me," Kat told them. She started up the stairs, but was pushed aside by Enjolras, who was followed by Les Amis. She pulled herself up and followed them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Joly.

"What is it?" asked Kat as she found them. Les Amis were all sitting by the attic door, and most of them were sobbing.

"Fueilly, my love," sobbed Joly.

"Since when is Fueilly your love?" Kat asked.

"He always was! I.....I just never told him!" sobbed Joly.

"It's alright," said Enjolras, giving Joly a hug.

"EEW!" said Joly. "You're covered in revolutionary germs!"

"Wait," said Kat. "Joly, why are you speaking about Fueilly in the past tense?"

"Because he's dead!"

"WHAT?"

"He's dead. No longer alive," Joly told her.

"I know! How did he die?"

"Your Swamp Monster ate him."


	13. Pete

A/N: Poor Fueilly.

Translations for Pete language are written in

Kat started up the stairs.

"WAIT!" Enjolras screamed after her. She stopped and looked down at him. "You could get killed. I don't want you to die."

"Why not?" inquired Kat coming down the stairs,

"I....I believe I was a little in love with you," he told her.

"Enjy, have you been reading Les Miserables?" she asked.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Oh, that's so sweet."

"Sweet?" interrupted Courfeyrac.

"SWEET?" exclaimed the other Amis.

"You kept us up all night with your insane sobbing," Grantiare told Enjolras.

"Be nice to Enjy!" ordered Kat, taking a knife from her shoe.

"Ok . . . " Jehan was afraid, as were all of Les Amis.

Kat gave Enjolras a kiss on the forehead and started up the stairs. Enjolras began to sob on the floor in fear of losing his beloved Kat.

"Pete!" she called when she got into the attic. A pair of yellow eyes gleamed out of the shadows at her. "Pete, get out here right now!" ordered Kat. The French werewolf stepped out of the shadows and faced Kat. He was covered in black shaggy fur and swamp gunk, his pointy horns scraped the ceiling as he stood. "What did you eat Fueilly for?"

"Grick le Fueilly grrrrrrrrrrrr te kem," he told her. Fueilly invaded my home

"That's no reason to eat him," she said.

Pete started to sob. "Grrrrrim noik gry!" I didn't eat him!

"Oh! Then, where is he?" Kat asked.

"Fak grrreem," Pete told her. Back here. Kat followed Pete into the back where she found Fueilly doing a victory dance.

"I won!" he cried, running up to Kat. "I beat Pete at poker."

"Nice job," congratulated Kat. "Come on," she said, pulling Fueilly down the stairs.

"KAT!" screamed Enjolras, running toward her. Kat ducked and darted out of his way, so that Enjolras ran into a wall. She laughed.

"Poor Enjolras," she cooed. She helped Enjy up.

"FUEILLY!" he screamed, running at Fueilly, who ducked causing Enjolras to run into the wall again.

"Shhhhh. Quietly Enjy," Kat said, once again helping him up.

"Woohoo!" yelled a joyful Enjolras who went skipping through the house.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Courfeyrac.

"Fueilly is alive!" Enjolras told him.

"I thought Pete ate him," said a confused Joly.

"I messed with the time-space continuum," Kat told them.

"You could open up the time-space continuum any time, but you never sent us back?" questioned Courfeyrac.

"I love you all too much to send you back," she answered. Only Enjolras found any sense in that.

"410-679-7788!!!!!!" screamed Marius running in.

"What?" asked Grantiare

"Lily's number," Marius answered.

"Who?" asked all of Les Amis in unison.

"Lily. Don't tell me you don't know her," laughed Marius. Les Amis shook their heads. "What can I tell you about Lily? She's.....She's a lady with a special magnetism. She's got what is takes to drive you wild. She Lily from Baltimore! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Kat snuck off to do her algebra homework while Marius continued singing "Olive From Orlando".

A/N: I got Enjy! I got Enjy! Much better then I've got in Inspector Denning. Algebra homework........That reminds me of something......

You thought I killed off Fueilly didn't you? Didn't you? Admit it. I was going to, but then I saw the sandpaper from Poland in Tech. Ed., and I decided it would be the perfect time to make him a bit less out of character.


	14. Jehan at school

A/N: I spent way to much time on Monday. It is now Tuesday.

Kat woke up the next morning to find another structure blocking her doorway.

"ENJOLRAS!!!!" she screamed.

"Yes," said Enjolras. If innocence had a tone of voice, Enjolras would have just used it.

"Will you quit it with the damn barricades!"

"No."

Kat paused and looked around at Les Amis. "Where's Marius?"she asked.

"He went to find that Lily girl," Courfeyrac told her.

Kat sighed. "When Pontmercy gets back,"she told Les Amis. "You tell him that if Lily comes up to me screaming about how he scares her, or some crap like that, that he owes me twenty dollars."

"Kat," said Combeferre. "Need I remind you that Marius wouldn't carry dollars. He would carry francs."

"If he had any money," muttered Courfeyrac.

Kat shrugged and turned to Prouvaire. "Jehan," she said. The boy jumped. "Its your turn to come to school with me."

"Yippee," he said semi-sarcastically. Kat smirked and picked up a bagel. She sprayed whipped cream on the bagel, and then poured powdered sugar on it.

"How can you eat that?" asked a disgusted Joly.

"Like this," she put the bagel in her mouth, bit a piece off, chewed, and swallowed. Later Kat and Jean started off to school. They met Caroline on the way.

"Whose this one?"asked Caroline.

"Jean Prouvaire," Kat answered.

"Who? Oh, yeah, the poet dude." They made it to the school and into the cafeteria.

"Another Ami?" asked a shocked Lizzy. Kat grinned. "Lemme guess... Jean Prouvaire?"

"Who are these people?" asked a shocked Jean.

"Jehan, hon," said Lizzy. "You're the only Ami that dresses like that."

"Hon?" questioned Jehan. Kat escorted Jean to her home room.

"Kat," scolded Bill. "You've got to stop messing with the time-space continuum. I'm surprised you didn't bring Enjy."

"He's at home," Jehan said. Kat quickly covered his mouth and grinned. She shoved the poet into her home room, picked up her books, and followed him in. First Kat had Science. Jehan fell asleep. As did half of the students in Kat's class. Next was Chorus.

"Ahh! Melanie!" screamed Jehan as the entered.

"Oh, hello Jehan," greeted Melanie. "How has life been at Kat's house?"

"Oh," replied Jehan. "Pretty boring. Enjy-poo is drinking coffee, Feuilly almost got eaten by a Louisiana Swamp Monster."

"Enjy-poo?" questioned Melanie.

"Its best not to ask," Kat told her. Melanie nodded as Kat went to her seat. Jehan spent the entire period criticizing the lyric to the songs Kat had to sing in Chorus.

" 'Like a deep and winding river, it runs and over flows?' Who writes the crap?" he questioned as Kat took him to Spanish. Jehan didn't know a word of Spanish. He was upset. The authoress used short sentences. They went to American Past. Kat had a project to work on. "Oh, do a report on poetry!" he urged.

"What the hell does poetry have to do with Jean Laffite?" asked Kat.

"French poetry?" guessed Jehan.

"I'm sticking with the French Revolution," Kat told him, and then twitched, squealed, and dropped her books. Next they went to Algebra. Forty-five minutes later the two were woken by the bell. Kat kicked Jehan in the shins and took the limping poet to the cafeteria. At Kat's lunch table, Jean amused himself by talking to Melanie and Kat's other various friends. Lily Eney walked up to Kat's table.

"You," she said, pointing at Kat. Kat looked up.

"Hi," she said feebly.

"I know that you know that I know that you know that freaky college student that's stalking me," Lily told her.

"Yes," answered Kat.

"What's his name?" asked Lily.

"What?" asked Kat.

"His name," Kat said nothing. "The college student. The one who's stalking me! What his name?" Kat sat stunned and said nothing.

"His name's Pontmercy," Jehan said. "Marius Pontmercy."

"Marius..."repeated Lily as she walked back to her lunch table. Kat glared at Jehan.

"What?" he asked.

"You do know," she said. "That I could've made Lily Eney my personal slave for the rest of eternity, promising to tell her Marius' name. Don't you?"

"I do now." Next, Kat had gym. They were playing volleyball. "And Kat serves the ball, Ramono spikes it over," announced Jehan.

"Prouvaire!" yelled Sophie from the other side of the net. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I just felt like announcing," he said. Jehan sat against the wall. "Not like I've got anything better to do with my time," he muttered. Kat's last class was Language Arts. "Ugh," said Jehan. "Why do they make you read this stuff?" he whispered to her.

"Because the school board is evil," Kat whispered back. They spent the period whispering like this. At 2:45 school ended.

"Great!" said Prouvaire. "Now we get to go home! Right?" Kat said nothing,. "Right????" "Prouvaire, on Tuesdays I've either got Madrigals or Vocal Ensemble. We're not leaving

yet," she told him. Jean started to sob. "Cheer up," she urged. "These lyric are better then the songs in chorus. And because you have that obsession with the Middle Ages, I let you come on a Madrigal day." Prouvaire cocked his head at Kat. She picked him up by his collar and dragged him to the chorus room. He walked out afterwards, humming 'How Fair a Rose'. "I'm supposed to meet Caroline out here," said Kat. Kat, Jehan, and Melanie hung around and discussed weird philosophical concepts.

"What if we're in a book?" suggested Melanie.

"Yeah," agreed Kat. "But, we couldn't be main characters because our lives aren't interesting enough."

"What if we are?" asked Jehan.

"Than this book must suck," said Kat. Melanie nodded in agreement.

"Sorry that this book sucks, Mr. Reader Person," Melanie shouted to the sky. Sophie walked past.

"Hey, is Caroline coming out?" Kat asked.

"Caroline?" questioned Sophie. Kat nodded. "She went to an orthodontist appointment."

"Oh," said Kat. Feeling rather stupid, Kat and a complaining Jean Prouvaire headed back to Kat's house.

A/N: That was a loooooooong chapter.


	15. Mystery Dude

A/N: Yay! I'm back! Who's happy? Anyone? Fine... Read on!

Kat and Jean trudged home. Jehan complained the whole way about how unfair it was that Kat made them wait outside for no apparent reason. Kat argued that she had thought that Caroline was going to meet them there. Jehan retorted that Caroline had told her three times that day that she would not be meeting them, as she had an orthodontist appointment after school. It was silent after that comment.

When they entered the house, they discovered that it was in the same state they had left it. Kat breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess Combeferre managed to keep peace today," Kat said to Jehan. The poet shrugged as the two continued through the house. When they entered Kat's room, she screamed. Les Amis were all lying dead on her carpet. "They're dead!" she screamed. "Dead! Dead! Dead! Oh, my sexy Enjolras!" she sobbed.

"Kat!" yelled Prouvaire.

"Dead," continued Kat.

"Kat!"

"Dead!"

"Kat!"

"Dead!"

"KAT!"

"What? Can't you see that I'm morning the loss of Enjolras?"

"They're not dead! Or at least Combeferre isn't."

"How do you know?"

Jehan shrugged. "I checked his pulse." Kat checked the pulses of the other Amis to find that they were all alive.

"Yay!" she screeched as Enjolras woke up.

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing his throbbing head.

"I don't know! But, oh! My sexy Enjy is alive!" cried Kat, enveloping Enjolras in a huge hug.

"Get off of me!" yelled Enjolras trying to wiggle out of the girl's hug.

"Enjolras?" cooed Kat, stroking his hair. "What's wrong?"

"Who are you?" asked the confused revolutionary. "And where am I?"

Kat laughed. "Enjy-poo-"

"Enjy-poo?" asked a disgusted Enjolras. Kat stopped laughing.

"You seriously don't know who I am?" she asked.

"No. And would someone please tell me what is going on?"

Combeferre sat up. "We fell through a rip in the time-space continuum, met Kat here," Kat smiled and waved. Enjolras smiled uneasily. "We started living down here, but today a weird guy came out of a rip in the time-space continuum and tried to kill us."

"What?" questioned Kat.

"Yeah," said R sitting up. "Some weird guy in a mask showed up and tried to strangle us all, but Courfeyrac took off his mask, and now he's whimpering in the laundry room."

"I'm not whimpering," said a silky male voice from the next room.

"Yeah, whatever," muttered R.

"Why did he try to strangle you?" Kat asked.

"Oh, very nice," came the voice from the next room. "Just talk about me like I'm not here. Not like I'm not used to it..." A figure appeared in the shadows cast by the half-opened door. "Nobody ever notices me."

"You're more sulky than I expected," smirked Kat. "Provided, of course, you aren't the Victome doing something stupid."

"It could be that Ramano kid," suggested Marius.

"No," said Kat. "Ryan's not this smart. I doubt he's know who this fellow is."

"And who is this fellow?"

A/N: Hm... Any guesses? People who guess correctly get brownies! Sorry that the mystery dude is OOC in this chapter, I'll fix it later.


End file.
